Suppose to be
by Erin Danielle
Summary: Hermione's destany is quite different than what she thought, and is thrown into a world she was unprepared for. Draco always thought his fate lied in the dark, but he's surprized by how. Not HBP and DH complientRated M for chapter 6! R
1. A Halloween to Die For

Chapter 1- A Halloween to Die For

Hermione was beautiful at eighteen, standing at 5' 4", hundred pounds, her once wildly curly hair had calmed down, relaxing into soft golden waves. She had matured, her body developing into that of a woman's, breasts filling out her c-cup bra.

She had been named head girl over the summer, which gave her the privilege of a privet room on the seventh floor. The only down side -other than the fact that she didn't see her friends that much- was the her room was joined to the head boy's room by a very beautiful shared bathroom. To no ones surprise Draco had been named head boy, and shared the beautiful bathroom. It was very rare that the two ran into each other, but on the few occurrences it had been hostel and ended with Hermione fuming.

It was the night of Halloween and the feast was over, everyone back in their common rooms, laughing with one another. But Hermione's presence had been requested in the Headmaster's office, dressed to be outside for a few hours.

Hermione hummed to herself as she slipping on a pair of shoes. She stood up and looked in her mirror. She was dressed in her favorite pair of low rise jeans that fit her like a glove, matching it with a crimson sweatshirt that clung to her curvy and slender frame. She tied her hair back into low pony tail, then smiled. She rushed from the room and walked down the hall, startled when she saw Draco and Dumbledore standing in front of a stone gargoyle.

"Good evening, headmaster." Hermione smiled at the aged wizard. "How are you?"

"Excellent, sir." Hermione glanced at Draco. "What did you need from us?"

"Professor Sprout is feeling a bit under the weather and she needs help gathering things for her classes tomorrow. I need you both to go into the forest and gather these." Dumbledore handed them each a list, along with a cloth bag. "Be on guard at all times, and don't split up."

"Of course, sir." Draco said dryly. Dumbledore smiled and turned, causing the statue to jump aside, the headmaster quickly disappeared.

Hermione and Draco started to walk away from the statue, remaining silent as they rushed down the many staircases. They reached the great oak doors and lit their wands.

"I don't care what Dumbledore said, we're splitting up. You take your list, and I'll take mine and we'll meet at the edge of the forest in an hour." Draco said hurriedly as they stood at the edge of the forest. He then turned and rushed into the dark forest, his wand light disappearing in the mass of darkness of the Forbidden Forest.

Hermione took a deep breath and looked at her list. "Bark from an Orion tree." Hermione took another deep breath and walked into the forest.

She hated that forest, nothing good ever happened in the forbidden forest. She hated going into the forest with Harry and Ron, and now she was on her own and she couldn't stop her wand hand shaking slightly.

"Finally." Hermione whispered as she found the tree. She ripped off a large piece of the bark and put it in the bag. She turned her back to the tree and heard a twig crack. "Who's there?" Hermione trembled, dropping the list and bag.

"Such beauty should not be out here unescorted." A tall, pale, slender man appeared in front of Hermione, causing her to stumble back, slumping against the tree.

"What do you want?" Hermione gulped staring into the man's black eyes.

"I'm not here to hurt you, Hermione." He touched her cheek softly, voice gentle and calm.

"How do you know who I am?" Hermione's heart pounded in her chest.

"I've been watching over you." He stepped closer to the girl. "My name is Demetry, I believe you've read about me." Demetry smiled, flashing his fangs.

"The vampire king, changed by Elizabeth in 1802." Hermione recited from memory.

"I am not king, I was the queens mate, and sadly she was bled to death two years ago, and tonight is the last night for me to turn the new queen. And you are marked as her heir." Demetry touched a birthmark behind Hermione's ear.

"What?" Hermione gasped.

Demetry felt a boy approaching and knew he needed to flee. He picked up the girl and ran quickly through the forest. Hermione huddled against the man, clenching his shirt out of fear of falling.

"Where am I?" Hermione stood in front of a large manor, lip trembling as she realized how far she was from school.

"You have a choice to make." He stood in front of his door, holding his hand out to the girl. "Come with me, fulfill your destiny then finish your school as a queen. Or we'll say our goodbyes here."

Hermione looked between the man and the forest, she believed was the back entrance to the Forbidden Forest. She gulped as she turned her back to the way back to Hogwarts, walking up to the vampire, taking his hand.

Demetry led the girl through his house, leading her to a large sitting room. He poured two glasses of wine, offering her one.

"It's red wine." He whispered, seeing Hermione's apprehension. He sat down next to her and watched her sip the drink. "Relax, my dear, nothing I do will hurt you."

"Why me?" Hermione whispered, taking a large gulp of wine.

"You were born in the time of darkness, during the blood festival." He caressed her cheek.

"What?" Hermione asked, finding the man's touch comforting.

"The blood festival happens on the current queen's thousandth birthday, and the time of darkness is the minute that bridges two days together." Demetry explained. "You're beautiful, you shouldn't hide behind books." Hermione just looked away, sipping her wine. "You are a queen, my dear, vampires will bow at you feet, fulfill your every desire. You need to get use to flattery." Demetry leaned into the girl, running his hand through her hair.

"Every desire?" Hermione whispered to no one in particular.

"Yes, any and everything." Demetry kissed her cheek. "Starting with us."

"Us?" Hermione whispered, turning her head towards the man.

"There is more to your transformation than most. You need to be connected to the last queen's mate while he's changing you." Demetry tilted his head, kissing her neck.

"Connected?" Hermione's mind spun from the mix of information and sensations Demetry's kisses caused.

"Tonight is about you." Demetry whispered, touching her thigh, as he moved up to kiss her deeply.

Hermione dropped the wine glass, kissing the man back passionately. Demetry pushed the girl down to the sofa, unzipping her sweatshirt to revile a black lacy bra. Hermione groaned has she felt him caress her stomach. Demetry stopped and stood up, offering his hand to the girl.

"A couch is improper for a queen, the bedroom is more appropriate." Demetry smiled at the girl's flushed face. Hermione just nodded, taking the man's hand.

Demetry led the girl up a grand staircase, stopping at a double door entrance to the master bedroom. He opened the doors for the girl, then snapped. Candles, all around the room, lit, giving the room a romantic glow. Hermione's eyes were drawn to a large four poster bed, made up with red sheets.

"All for you, my queen." Demetry whispered. He stood behind the girl, sliding her sweatshirt off. He caressed her lower back, waist, and abdomen, before undoing her jeans. He kissed her neck, receiving small moans when he nipped at her skin.

Hermione spun around, kissing the man deeply as she tore off his button up shirt. She undid his pants and they fell around his ankles. Demetry picked up the girl and carried her to the bed, laying her down so her head was on the pillows. He kissed down her neck and all over her shoulders. He took off her bra and made quick work of covering one of the girl's nipples with his mouth, massaging the other.

Hermione was going out of her mind with pleasure. With every flick of Demetry's tongue she moaned. He switched back and forth between the two nipples, but she groaned as he moved down her torso, his tongue sensually dipping into the girl's bellybutton. He reached the waist band of her panties, and looked up at the girl, seeing her face contorted with pleasure. He ripped off the panties and Hermione spread her legs for the man.

Demetry kissed the inside of the girl's thighs, slowly working his way to her need. He reached the wet flesh and found the scent intoxicating. He looked up at the girl and watched her as his tongue ran against her slit. Hermione moaned loudly and Demetry smiled inwardly. He repeated the motion over and over before he wanted more. He dipped his tongue deeper, ending with a flick of her sensitive button.

"Demetry." Hermione moaned, clenching the sheets.

Demetry felt even better, and sped up his motions, slipping his tongue into the girl's tightness, before going back to the stimulation. Hermione bucked her hips against the man's face and Demetry knew she was close. His tongue moved to concentrate on her clit, his fingers slipping into her.

Hermione screamed as she crashed into her orgasm. Demetry continued with his gentle licking, waiting for the girl to calm down.

"How was that?" Demetry asked as he crawled over the girl.

"Never felt that good in my entire life." Hermione panted.

"Are you feeling up to continuing?" Demetry kissed the girl's neck.

"Yes." Hermione whispered.

Demetry slid off his boxers, and quickly entered the girl, breaking through her barrier. Hermione cried out but Demetry quickly covered her mouth with his. He started thrusting and Hermione quickly was lost in the pleasure. Demetry made sure Hermione was in complete ecstasy when he quickly bit her neck, drinking the blood that poured into his mouth.

"Ugh, yes." Hermione moaned, as she moved her hips.

Demetry sped up his pace and by the time he was close to his climax, Hermione was almost out of blood. They came together, Hermione screaming in pleasure before the last few drops were drank by the man.

Demetry slipped himself out of the girl and sat next to the girl, biting his own wrist. He held the wound above the girl's mouth, letting the blood flow into her mouth. After a minute Hermione began to breath again and Demetry pulled his wrist away. He slipped off the bed and slid on his boxers, walking over to a large window.

Hours past and Demetry didn't move from his spot. He was watching the sunrise when he heard Hermione stir from her sleep.

"Morning, love." Demetry whispered, staying in his spot. "How do you feel?"

"Different." Hermione whispered, she slipped off the bed and wrapped a sheet around herself, walking over to the man. "I thought vampires were burned by the sun."

"Usually, but you are far from usual. You're special. You've been able to retain your magic, you can be in the sun without burning. You are now queen." Demetry looked at the girl. "Now you just need to do one more thing."

"Yes?" Hermione smiled.

"You need to kill me." Demetry said it as if it was nothing.

"What? Why?" Hermione gulped.

"I am the mate of the last queen, my job was to find and change you. You need to now find your own mate. It has to be the first one you change." Demetry explained. "This house is yours, along with everything in it. The former queen's diary is in the night stand, it should help you along your journey,"

"Do I really have to?" Hermione asked, holding the sheet to her.

"Yes, it is required." Demetry sighed. He walked over to the bed, sitting down on the edge. Hermione walked over to the man and kissed him softly before moving to his neck.

"Thank you, Demetry." Hermione whispered before sinking her new fangs into his skin. She drank the blood, finding the warm liquid comforting as it flowed down her throat. Hermione pulled away and licked the wound before laying the man down.

Hermione had to leave. She dressed quickly and grabbed the diary out of the nightstand. She rushed out of house and took a deep breath.

It finally hit her. She had no idea where she was, and no idea how to get back to Hogwarts. She shut her eyes and thought about the school and suddenly felt her body jerk. She opened her eyes and found herself on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. She fell to the ground, trying to grasp her new identity.

Everything was hitting her at once. She had died the night before while a Vampire took her virginity. He had brought her into a new world, promising her love and affection, pleasing her until she couldn't stand it, then disappeared. He left her confused and alone to fend for herself.

She laid on the ground, feeling the cold set in around her. She heard a distant shuffle of feet and knew what was about to come. She just closed her eyes and drifted off.


	2. Too Many Questions

Chapter 2- Too Many Questions

Hermione groaned as she stirred from sleep. She moved her head around trying to relieve her stiff neck, and felt a band-aid covering the wound Demetry had given her. She looked around, recognizing the sterile infirmary by the uncomfortable cot and the white gown she was wearing. What she didn't recognize was the room she was in. It was completely dark, and she tried to get up, but found her self tied down.

"HELP!" Hermione yelled, struggling against her bonds.

"Calm down, Miss Granger." Madam Pomfrey huffed as she rushed into the room. She turned on the lights and Hermione groaned, continuing to struggle. She then realized that her feet were also bound to the bed and got angrier.

"Unbind me!" Hermione demanded.

"Calm down." Dumbledore walked into the room, followed by Severus and Minerva, and stared at the girl. "The binds are for your own safety. You were bitten last night, and we need to make sure nothing more happened."

"So, what? You're going to keep me bound here until I either die from lack of food or lack of blood!" Hermione was furious.

"Granger!" Severus snapped. "Mind your tongue."

Hermione felt her bonds give and gave another tug, ripping through all four of them. She jumped up and ran from the room and into the large, sun lit, ward.

"Is this enough proof?" Hermione yelled. "Am I burning to death?" Dumbledore took a deep breath as he watched the head girl.

"Miss Granger," Dumbledore started. He approached her with no fear, Severus and Minerva at his heals.

"What? Suddenly vampires can walk in the day light." Hermione wanted to laugh.

"Yes, a few can." Hermione was shocked by Severus' knowledge.

"We found you bitten with dried blood around your mouth. Miss Granger, you know we have to be careful." Minerva said, worried for one of her favorite students.

"You think even if I was a vampire I'd kill students?" Hermione accused.

"Did you drink a vampire's blood?" Dumbledore asked sternly.

"I've maintained my magic, I can go in the sun, but I answer that question and I'm gone." Hermione stared at the man, and he smiled.

"To expel an intellect like you would be a great disservice." Dumbledore watched the girl. "The reason we bound you is because we had no idea what would happen when you woke up."

"I can stay?" Hermione whispered.

"Severus can brew some blood substitute for when you need," Severus looked slightly taken aback by the headmaster's statement. "And if you don't kill anyone, you may go out each night to hunt." Dumbledore's offer shocked the girl.

"I promise." Hermione took a deep breath. "Thank you, sir." Her anger subsiding. "I'm tired, may I go back to my room?" Hermione hugged herself, cold pressing in around her.

"Yes, you may. And just for the record, Madam Pomfrey and I won't tell a soul, neither will Severus or Minerva. Who you let know is your decision alone." Dumbledore said before leaving the hospital ward. Severus followed the man quickly, but Minerva stayed, looking at the young girl.

"My door is always open for you, Miss Granger, no matter the time." Minerva smiled.

"Thank you, Professor." Hermione smiled, before watching the teacher turn and leave.

Hermione changed into her clothes from the day before and left the ward, rushing back to her room. She stripped off her clothes, remaining in her lace bra and panties, figuring the bathroom was safe from Draco's presence; it was a Hogsmeade weekend so most students were out of the castle. She gathered a few personal things and walked into the bathroom.

"Hermione." Draco stood in front of his sink in only a pair of boxers, his hair wet and slicked back. "What happened last night? I saw some man grab you."

"Lock the door next time." Hermione spun around, back to the boy. "And why aren't you in Hogsmeade?" She realized a change in her senses when Draco's scent filled her nostrils. He smelled of a spicy soap and Hermione felt a primal urge fill her and she suddenly wanted to pull the boy close and kiss him roughly.

"None of your business, Granger." Draco straightened his shoulder, checking his attitude. Draco grabbed his clothes and stormed into his room, slamming the door after himself. He sat down on his bed, resting his head in his hands, elbows perched on his knees.

The truth was he couldn't go to Hogsmeade, he couldn't even sleep the night before. He had seen a man take off with the girl and since that point he had been over come by guilt. He had run to get teachers and helped them search until dawn, when he was forced to go back to his room. Draco just paced around his room.

It was his fault that Hermione had been taken. If she would have died he didn't know what he would've done. He had never liked or cared for the girl, but in the instant he saw her taken everything changed. Her blood status, house, friends, nothing mattered to him other than the fact that he could be responsible for the girl's death.

When he saw her walk into the bathroom he wanted to hug her, run to her and hold her until he knew she was safe, then ask her all the question that flooded his brain. Where had she gone? Was she hurt? What happened to the man who took her? What had she done that entire night? Had she known the guy? But most of all he want to apologize, and have her forgive him.

Draco laid back on his bed, falling into a fitful sleep.

Hermione slipped into a warm bath, sighing as her cold, sore flesh met the hot water. She laid back and shut her eyes, relaxing. She ran her hands over her body enjoying the sensations that filled her.

Hermione knew she had changed over night. She felt more connected with her body and soul, feeling more confident in herself. She also felt more powerful, like she could take on anyone without breaking a sweat.

Hermione smiled as she thought about her status in the dark community. She found the allure of the darkness powerful, and she wanted to explore any power she had at her disposal.

But one thing pulled at her. She had to find a mate. She had no clue how to choose the right person, or even where to start.

She knew that all her friendships were going to change. She even knew that Ron and Harry wouldn't accept her and for some reason it didn't bother her.

Nothing bothered her at that time, she had been given a brand new start after the best night of her life. She knew she was going to change, that she had to change.

Hermione got out of the bath, looking at herself in the mirror. She smiled at her reflection, running her hand over her perky chest, flat stomach, and slender hips. She took her time drying off, opening the door to her room so she could grab some clothes.

It was well after curfew when Hermione grew thirsty. She slipped on a short black skirt, low cut long-sleeved shirt, and heals. She slipped on a black cloak and grabbed her wand. She exited her room and quickly rushed off.

Draco had woken up and decided to go get some food from the kitchen when he saw Hermione rushing out of her room. Draco darted into his room and grabbed his own cloak and silently followed the girl. He saw her leave the castle and gulped, but rushed after her. He had no idea where the girl could be going at this hour and he didn't care either, he just wanted to make sure she was safe.

Hermione looked around and saw no one as she approached the gate. She took a deep breath and stared at the gates. The heavy metal gates opened and Hermione smiled, rushing out quickly. She found that her eyes worked just as well in the dark as they had in light, she didn't even need to light her wand.

Draco kept up with the girl, but had trouble seeing. He followed the girl down the path, being led to the small town of Hogsmeade. He was confused for a second, but was not given much time to think as Hermione had quickly ducked into the Hog's Head. His heart pounded and followed, trying to remain unseen. He watched as she walked to a dark corner, sitting down in an empty booth. She was not alone long before a large drunken man approached her, seeming to proposition her for something. Draco was shocked when Hermione smiled and nodded.

Hermione was repulsed by the drunken man who was hitting on her, but she needed to feed, and someone who was drunk was an easier target than to sneak up on a sober victim. She was led up a rickety staircase and to a small, dirty room. The man grabbed the girl and moved to kiss her, she turned her head in the last second, his lips landing on her cheek. Hermione forced a smile and bent her head. She began to kiss the man's neck before she quickly bit him. The man made no noise and was soon slumped back on the bad.

Draco was shocked by what he saw, Hermione had been led to a disgusting room by a gross, unkempt drunk, just to end up sucking his blood. Draco sucked in air quickly, backing away from the hole in the door. Less than a minute later the door opened and Hermione smiled at him, reveling her fangs.

"Enjoy the show?" She winked, licking her lips.

"What happened to you?" Draco whispered, more out of curiosity than fear.

"I'm thriving. Want to help?" She walked up to the boy and breathed on the nape of his neck.

"That's what happened last night? You were changed into a vampire?" Draco whispered.

"Nothing gets past you." Hermione laughed. "Keep your mouth shut, Draco, or next time I won't be as nice." Hermione dragged her fangs across the boy's skin, drawing blood.

Hermione turned and walked down the stairs, looking at the men in the bar. One man was watching her and Hermione smirked at him and walked over to his table.

"Buy a lady a drink?" Hermione smiled, batting her eyelashes.

"Anything for you," the man stood up, "my queen." He smiled at the girl, his fangs evident. Hermione slipped into an empty chair, slipping off her cloak. She looked at the stairs and saw Draco walking down, looking at her. She waved and watched as he just turned on his heal and left.

"So, how did you know?" Hermione asked as the man sat down across from the girl.

"All vampires can since when the queen is near."

Hermione stared at the vampire. He was young looking like he had been changed in his early twenties. He had black hair down to his ears, a few strands falling in front of his green eyes.

"Did you really mean _anything_?" Hermione whispered seductively, sipping her firewhiskey.

"Anything short of killing you, yes." He smiled.

"What's your name, and why are you here?" Hermione asked.

"Evan, I'm from France, and I enjoy foreign food on occasion." Evan smiled at the girl.

"Do you have a room here?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, shall we go up?" Evan offered.

"Didn't ask out of curiosity." Hermione smiled, standing up and slipping her cloak over her arm. Evan stood up after the girl, leading her up to his room. Hermione wasted no time, not even a second after Evan closed the door Hermione grabbed the man, kissing him deeply as she rubbed his manhood.

After an hour Hermione walked back into Hogwarts, and made her way up to her room. She walked into her room and was shocked to see her bathroom door open and Draco sitting in her desk chair, waiting for her.

"What do you want?" Hermione snapped as she hung her cloak in her wardrobe.

"We shouldn't have split up last night, I should have stayed with you." Draco sighed.

"What?" Hermione held back her laughter.

"It's my fault you were changed, if I would have been with you."

"It's not always about you." Hermione sniped. "I have my own destiny, and it has nothing to do with you."

"Only one destined to become a vampire is the queen." Draco whispered softly.

"How do you know?" The boy was getting on her nerves.

"I read over the summer, my dad has quite a large library on the dark world." Draco whispered.

"Why are you here Draco? Hoping I'll forgive you?" Draco rubbed his neck. "Or do you want to know what it's like?" Draco stared at the girl, something flashing behind his eyes.

Hermione walked over to the boy, feeling something break. She pulled him up and yanked his shirt collar to the side. She sunk her fangs into the flesh, savoring the blood he produced. She forced her self away and pushed him toward the bathroom.

"Get out!" She yelled. "Come back when you can deal with the pain of dying."

"Hermione." Draco whispered.

"What?" Hermione growled.

"You can't do it alone." Draco said daringly. "Do you even know where to find other vampires? How to fly? How much blood you need to survive for a day?"

"I don't need you." Hermione hissed. Draco just shook his head and walked out of the girl's room.

Hermione collapsed onto her bed, Draco's words bugging her. It was true that she didn't know anything about the world she was suddenly a part of, she had been lucky so far. Her prey had been drunk, easy to persuade. And even after that Evan identified himself to her, he would have done anything she asked. She needed help if she was going to survive.

Hermione pushed the thought from her mind and stood up. She had homework, and a lot of it, but it was already one in the morning. She sighed and fell into a chair, opening her Transfiguration textbook.


	3. The Truth About Creatures

Chapter 3- The Truth About Creatures that Live in the Dark

It was five in the morning when Hermione finished her homework. She looked in her mirror and she knew she should get some sleep, but she also knew she needed a shower and breakfast.

Hermione decided to skip the sleep and gathered her things. She slipped into the bathroom and made sure to lock both doors. She turned on a steaming shower and stripped. A few marks were still left from her night with Demetry, but nothing had been left from her short time with Evan, which was not what she had been looking for.

The blood had left her in a state of sexual need, and even after the quickie she had, the need remained in the pit of her stomach. It had been made worse by biting Draco when she got back. She'd always found the blonde attractive. He was tall, athletic, confident, and had a very large reputation for pleasing any girl who offered herself to him.

Hermione groaned and slipped into the shower. She rubbed her neck and sighed. She had to apologize and take him up on his indirect offer to help. She hated the idea of asking for help but she had no other option.

Hermione washed her hair and body, enjoying the feeling of hot water streaming down her cold skin. She slipped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. She used a drying spell on her hair and tied it back with a black ribbon. She did her make-up and slipped on her uniform, leaving the first few buttons of the shirt undone. She had grown to be annoyed with the uniform over a day, she felt more confident with herself since her change and wanted to show off. She slipped up her skirt and slipped on a pair of brown leather heals.

"Good morning." Hermione had unlocked the doors when she had finished getting dressed and Draco had opened the door. He still had the bite marks on the side of his neck from when she had bit him. "Are you almost finished?"

"Yeah." Hermione whispered, slipping on some lip gloss. "Listen, I should apologize for last night."

"No, I shouldn't have followed you or bothered you." Draco rubbed the back of his neck.

"No, I'm kind of glad you did." Hermione blushed. "I've been pulled into a world I really know nothing about. I could use some help." Hermione gently bit her lip.

"Are you asking for my help?" Draco couldn't keep the surprise from his voice.

"If you'd be willing, yeah." Hermione looked up at the boy.

"Of course." Draco smiled.

"Thanks, I'll let you shower." Hermione smiled, and gathered her few things, rushing into her room.

Draco slipped under the water of his shower, groaning as his groin stirred from the run in with the girl. The long, toned legs, perky chest, and full red lips, suddenly drove him insane. The bookworm had vanished and was replaced by a sexy, confident women, whose bite caused him more pleasure than he thought it could.

He had no idea what was going to happen now that she asked for help. It was easy when she yelled at him and threw him out of her room. He had figured that he'd have no chance with the girl, and that their only relationship was the one in his dreams, but now he was lost.

Hermione grabbed her bag and headed down to the Great Hall. She found Harry and Ron and smiled before she saw that they seemed preoccupied with Lavender Brown and Ginny Weasley.

"Ron, Harry, could we talk." Hermione smiled at her friends, but they didn't even look at her. Hermione tried again but the same happened again. Hermione gave up and walked from the hall rushing down to the dungeons.

"Good morning, Miss Granger." Severus said as he saw the girl outside his classroom.

"Morning, professor, you wouldn't happen to have brewed that blood potion yet, have you?" Hermione asked, for once feeling comfortable in the cold dungeons.

"I thought you might need it." Severus sighed, pulling a small bottle of red liquid from his robe pocket. "I'll have the house elves deliver three bottles to your room each morning."

"Thank you, sir." Hermione bowed her head.

"By the way, Miss Granger, I saw you with another vampire last night." Hermione's head shot up, brows furrowed.

"Evan?"

"You need to be careful, not all vampires will be loyal to you. Evan has been ordered, by you-know-who, to Hogsmeade to keep watch on Hogwarts. You are still a wanted child." Severus whispered, his back turning to the girl. He then left without another word, leaving Hermione holding a bottle of potion, confused.

Hermione uncorked the bottle and downed it in one gulp before sitting down on the floor. She couldn't believe how stupid she had been the night before, she had slept with a guy she had never even met before. If that hadn't been bad enough the guy was working for Voldemort.

Hermione drifted through her morning double potions lesson, distracted by her pervious stupidity. The class ended and Hermione turned in her assignment before absent mindedly heading back to her room. She groaned as she approached her room, rubbing her head. Hermione entered her room and fell onto her bed.

"You ok?" Draco stood in the doorway between the girl's room and bathroom.

"Headache." Hermione whispered. "And I don't want to drink the blood potion yet, I need it for lunch."

"Here," Draco took off his robe and held out his wrist, sitting down on the edge of the girl's bed.

"Are you sure?" Hermione sat up, staring at the pulsing veins under the boy's pale skin.

"Of course." Draco took out a small knife and slit his wrist. Hermione licked her lips before leaning forward, licking the beading blood. She drank a little before pulling herself away, not wanting to take to much.

"Thanks." Hermione whispered, licking the remnants of blood from her lips.

"I have the recipe for the blood potion, we could keep some brewing at all times in case you need more than what Snape's giving you." Draco smiled.

"Thanks." Hermione hugged her knees to her chest, resting her head on her knees.

"Something wrong?" Draco asked.

"I slept with one of Voldemort's lackeys last night." Hermione sighed.

"You mean that one guy I saw you with before I left?" Draco cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Snape saw me with him and told me this morning. I feel like an idiot." Hermione groaned. "I mean he didn't have a dark mark, but I still hopped into bed with a complete stranger." Hermione flushed as she realized who she was confiding in.

"Many vampires have reported feeling almost drunk after they feed, some female vampires have even said that they have to have sex after feeding or they'd go crazy." Draco couldn't look at the girl while he spoke.

"Yeah." Hermione whispered.

"So, I'm guessing you're the queen now." Draco asked, smirking.

"I guess it's obvious." Hermione bit her lip.

"A little, seeing as only the queen and her mate can walk in the sun." Draco shrugged.

"I never thought I'd have to choose a mate." Hermione sighed.

"A mate is just someone who will protect and watch over you. It's not like he'll be your husband." Draco shrugged.

"Any idea if I have a time limit?" Hermione asked.

"Your transformation won't be complete until you change someone." Draco said. "No queen has taken over a few weeks, but none were ever in love. Their mates were like their body guard."

"Why are you so interested in vampires?" Hermione asked, stretching out her legs.

"When I was younger my dad was having a party, and I had a run-in with the then queen. She went to bite me but then pulled back." Draco leaned back against the foot board of Hermione's bed.

"She didn't bite you? How'd you manage that?" Hermione was taken aback.

"Not really sure, but after that, I had to know more." Draco shrugged, staring down at his lap.

"I don't blame you, you know." Hermione whispered, trying to break an awkward silence. "I'm thankful, actually."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Can I ask why?" Draco ran his hand through his hair.

"Well, before that night I thought being a vampire would be a horrible life. Filled with death and hiding, having to kill to survive. But I was wrong." Hermione sighed.

"That's a first." Hermione laughed at the small joke, which in turn caused Draco to smile.

"It is a first. But, no, honestly, when I died, I didn't feel any pain. And when I woke up I was happy, really happy. I don't have to kill, between taking small amounts of blood from willing donors and that blood potion, killing is optional. I don't really have to hide. I can walk in the day, I still have my magic. The only thing that has changed is my awareness of myself, my confidence, and my eating habits." It was Draco's turn to laugh as Hermione flashed her fangs.

"Who all knows?" Draco asked.

"Madam Pomfrey, Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, and you." Hermione shrugged.

"Not even the wonder twins know?" Once again Hermione laughed at the small insult.

"No, and I'd like to keep it that way, they can be quite close minded about some things." Hermione said. "I don't think they'll be happy to hear that not only am I a Vampire, but queen, and happy about it."

"I can see how that might be a little hard to swallow." Draco sighed.

"You seem to be taking it well, I mean, I didn't even tell you, you caught me in the act of feeding." Hermione hugged her knees again, staring at the boy.

"I'm more use to darker things." Draco shrugged. "But I was shocked it was you."

"Because I'm suppose to be the perfect Gryffindor? Pure and innocent until the day I die." Draco smiled at the girl's flippant attitude. "And that if anyone was to become a vampire it would of course be Mr. Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts' own Slytherin bad boy, sex god."

"Sex God?" Draco cocked an eyebrow.

"Everyone knows that you've done any and every girl that offers herself to you." Hermione didn't know when she had become so comfortable with Draco.

"I wish some people would let me in on these secrets." Draco mused.

"You mean you're a-"

"Virgin? No, of course not, but I'm not one to sleep around. I've only had sex once, with a girl during last summer, she doesn't even go here." Draco watched Hermione's surprised look.

"I misjudged you." Hermione looked down, embarrassed. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's not like I haven't misjudged you." Draco offered.

"Who would've guessed that we'd be sitting here, during our free period, being civil to each other." Hermione smiled.

"Who would've guessed that you would bite me?" Draco smiled.

"I'm really sorry, I promise to ask next time." Hermione smiled, Draco just laughed.

"I don't mind." He smiled.

"Really? So, I could sneak into your room into the middle of the night and sneak a bite?" Hermione smiled devilishly, feeling the sexual need bubble in her stomach. She stretched out her legs again, leaning in towards the blonde.

"You sneak into my room in the middle of the night and you might get more than blood." Draco smirked, leaning in towards the girl, feeling his own need stir.

The two didn't know what was happening but soon Draco had pulled the girl into a searing kiss. Hermione gasped at the contact, but soon joined Draco in the act.

"Hermione, we're sorry about breakfast, can we talk." Harry and Ron were on the other side of her door.

"Damn it." Hermione whispered, pulling away from Draco.

"Hermione, come on, we'll go to lunch together." Ron called.

"Gotta love the wonder twin's timing." Draco sighed, rolling his eyes.

"I should go." Hermione grabbed her bag and robe, rushing from her room without another word. "Thanks for finding time for me." Hermione said bitterly, her mind still a buzz from the kiss.

"We're sorry. How are you feeling? Dumbledore won't tell us what happened on Halloween. He wouldn't even let us visit you in the hospital ward." Harry explained.

"I just had a run in with a centaur. Are we going to lunch?" Hermione hurried.

Hermione sipped down some pumpkin juice, not listening to Harry and Ron's constant Quidditch talk. She watched Draco from her spot, trying to understand her own thoughts. Draco looked up from his sandwich and caught Hermione's eye. Hermione tilted her head to the side, eyes darting towards the door. Draco smirked.

"I forgot, I have to go do something for Flitwick, head student stuff. I'll meet you guys in defense." Hermione stood up and left the hall, knowing Draco was a few feet behind her.

"What was your excuse?" Draco asked, as the two were heading up the marble staircase.

"Flitwick needed help with something." Hermione smirked. "And you?"

"Forgot something." Draco smiled.

Hermione grabbed the boy's arm and quickly pulled him into an empty room. She sat down on a table and pulled the boy to her, kissing him deeply. Draco smiled as he moved from her lips to her neck. He kissed down the girl's neck, his hands moving to roughly massage her chest. Hermione moaned as Draco's teeth met her collar bone.

The two jumped apart hearing the bell. "This was fun." Hermione smiled.

"Yeah, well I'm always here if you need." Draco smirked.

"I might take you up on that tonight." Hermione winked.

"You should go, no need for us both to be late. And if we leave together it'll be odd." Draco offered.

"Thanks." Hermione leaned over and kissed the boy softly, slipping off the desk.

"Oh, you forgot this in your room. You might need it." Draco held up a small vial of a blood red potion.

"Thanks." Hermione uncorked the vial and downed the potion quickly. She stuffed the vial in her bag before quickly rushing out of the room. She had barely found her seat when the tardy bell rang.

"Flitwick really needed help, eh?" Ron asked a slightly breathless Hermione.

"Oh, yeah." Hermione said before opening her book. Happily, Harry and Ron weren't too observant and didn't take notice of Hermione's swollen lips.

"Nice of you to join us, Mr. Malfoy." Professor Prim greeted the late Draco.

"Sorry, Professor." Draco bowed his head, taking his seat next to Blaise Zabini.

"Ten points from Slytherin. And I'd expect more from the Head Boy."

Professor Prim was a good defense teacher, a style that was a mix between Lupin and Moody. But he was far from the best teacher, there would be days when even Harry would have preferred Snape over Prim.

"Put away your books, we're moving on to a more in depth look at creatures you've studied before. We're going to start with vampires." Hermione stared up at the teacher. "And we'll be using a different text. It's not exactly standard, most people would frown on it being used for teaching, so I ask you all to keep this our secret." Prim seemed to be having a good day, which most people smiled at. Prim took out his wand and magically passed out a black, leather bound books. "That includes showing this book to no one other than the people in this room."

"These our the days that make dealing with him worth it." Ron smiled, taking books for himself, Harry and Hermione.

"_The Truth About Creatures that Live in the Dark_." Hermione read silently.

"Open to page five, leeches." Hermione wanted to stand and protest, but held herself back. "Read the chapter and we'll discuss in twenty minutes."

Draco stared at the drawing of a woman's face above a paragraph of text. He knew the face, he'd never seen the book before, but he knew the face. It was the woman who had been queen before Hermione, the woman who had almost bitten him when he was younger. He looked over at Hermione, seeing anger in her amber eyes.

"Who is this woman?" Prim asked after a few minutes. Hermione rose her hand, trying to remain calm. She didn't exactly read the chapter, but skimmed over it. "Yes, Miss Granger."

"Elizabeth Adams, was the queen of all vampires until she was caught and killed by the Ministry." Hermione recalled the first page in the diary that use to belong to the former queen.

"Yes, now anyone know why the Ministry sought the actions they did?" Prim scanned over the room. "Mr. Zabini."

"You kill the queen all vampires are weakened. The longer they all go without a queen the weaker they get. They'll need to feed more and more, which makes them easier to track and then catch." Blaise leaned back in his chair. "The Ministry are now working on finding her heir, hoping to protect her from the former queen's mate, or kill her if it's to late."

"Why is it so hard to track down the heir? Mr. Potter?"

"Since almost all vampires are loyal to the queen, even before her change, any vampires that would know would rather die than give up her name. And if she's already changed then it's harder to determine her from other muggles because she can walk in the sun and since the creation of blood regeneration potion, she doesn't have to feed. She never usually kills anyone because most vampires willing offer their necks." Harry said.

"Correct, and very thorough." Harry smiled at Hermione, who had to force a smile of her own.

An hour passed and Hermione felt rather sick. She quickly rushed up to her room and laid down. The sleep she skipped that morning overcame her and she was soon dead to the world.

She didn't wake up until it was very late, her clock read it was around one in the morning. Her stomach reminded her she needed to feed. She grabbed her cloak and quickly left the room, rushing down to the front doors. She rushed onto the grounds and groaned at the hunger pain. She rubbed her forehead and shut her eyes. She wished that Evan was there. He might have been placed in Hogsmeade by Voldemort, but she was his queen.

"You called?" Evan was in front of her, down on one knee.

"How?" Hermione's eyes were large from shock.

"When a queen calls one of her servants, no magic is strong enough to stop them." Evan smiled.

"I need to feed, but it's too late to go into town." Hermione smiled.

"Of course." Evan tilted his neck back offering it to the young girl. Hermione quickly sunk her teeth into the man's neck, savoring the blood. She knew the man was getting weak and had to pull away quickly.

"Thanks." Was all Hermione said before turning and rushing back into the school. She had gotten blood, but she knew that was only half of what she needed. She rushed back up to her room and smiled when she saw the bathroom door that led to Draco's room was open slightly.

She took off her cloak and shoes, tiptoeing across the bathroom. Draco looked asleep in bed, and Hermione groaned. He was only in boxers and candle light flickered over his sculpted arms, chest and abs. She walked up to the boy and leaned over him, gently nipping his neck.

"Hey, I was waiting for you but got sleepy." Draco smiled.

"Really?" Hermione leaned her forehead against Draco's, her heart pounding slightly. "You were waiting for me?"

"Yeah." Draco was still a little foggy and he couldn't stop the words, but the feelings were genuine. "You're beautiful." He touched the girl's cheek gently.

"Are you feeling ok?" Hermione whispered.

"Yeah, I feel great." Draco leaned up and kissed the girl softly. Hermione laid down next to the boy, kissing him back deeply.

The two laid in Draco's bed, lips locked as their bodies were pressed together. Draco was waking up more and gaining more force, pushing the girl onto her back. He had slipped between the girl's legs, hand's slipping up her thighs.

"Draco, stop." Hermione pulled away, grabbing Draco's wrist. His fingers had just brushed her womanhood and she suddenly had to back off. "Sorry."

"Don't be." Draco smiled before kissing the girl softly.

"It's late, I should get to bed." Hermione smiled. She went to get up but Draco grabbed her around the waist, biting her collar bone roughly. Hermione moaned, knowing that Draco was purposely trying to mark her.

"I'll see you tomorrow, sweet dreams." Draco moved away from the girl.

"Night." Hermione smirked, slipping off the bed. Hermione left the boy's room, shutting the door after herself. She looked in the mirror and smiled, touching the bruised skin Draco caused. She walked into her room and quickly changed for bed, slipping between her sheets she fell into a peaceful slumber.

_**Hello Everybody...I know it's the school year and ya'll are busy, but I really need some more reviews. The only ones I have are from the first chapter. If I don't get more reviews I'll get discourged and then stop posting. Please R&R!!!**_


	4. Last Person to Rescue

Chapter 4- Last Person to Rescue

Hermione laid in her bed, staring out her window at the falling snow, and listening to the sound of the shower running. It was around the middle of December, the last weekend before all the students left for winter holidays, it also happened to be a Hogsmeade weekend.

Draco and Hermione had continued their small fling, each day ending with a steamy session in Draco's room. It was nothing more than physical and both knew and hated that fact.

Hermione heard the shower stop and slipped out of her bed. Her night shirt rested against the middle of her thigh, but she didn't think to change. She hugged her chest and walked up to the bathroom door, knocking lightly.

"Morning," Draco smiled, opening the door. His hair was wet, strands hanging in front of his silver eyes, his body only covered by a thin towel wrapped around his waist. "I'm almost done."

"We need to talk." Hermione whispered, trying to keep her thoughts straight.

"What's up?" Draco leaned against the doorframe, touching her cheek lightly.

"I can't do this anymore." Hermione looked down at the floor.

"What? Why? Did I?"

"No, it was great, amazing even. I just need more." Hermione said, looking up at the boy, taking a deep breath.

"I only stop when you tell me to." Draco's brows furrowed.

"That's not what I mean." Hermione whispered. She rubbed her forehead and sighed. "I-I kind of."

"Do you want to go out?" Draco interrupted.

"What?" Hermione was taken aback.

"Today, in Hogsmeade, do you want to go on a date, with me?" Draco didn't know how it slipped out, but it did. "I mean, I know your secrets, we already work well together, and are physically compatible." He smirked.

"Really?" Hermione smiled.

"Yeah, it could be fun." Draco smirked.

"Ok then, it's a date." Hermione blushed. Draco caressed the girl's cheek, leaning down and kissing her softly. "This isn't just because you think I'll actually let you fuck me, is it?"

"No, I've been throwing the idea around since the start." Draco shrugged. "But never the right time."

"Convenient." Hermione smiled. "So, I'll meet you after breakfast?"

"What will the wonder twins say?" Draco ran a hand through the girl's hair.

"Chances are what everyone will say." Hermione shrugged. "But I'm pretty sure you're too good of a kisser for me to care."

"Really now?" Draco smiled. He leaned down and kissed the girl softly, pulling her close.

"Come on, you should finish up. I'll meet you later." Hermione pulled away. She blew a kiss and Draco chuckled, shutting the door.

Draco took a deep breath, leaning against the bathroom door. He didn't know what had just happened, he had wanted to ask her out since the start, and when she said she wanted more his heart skipped a beat. He couldn't stop the words.

Hermione couldn't stop smiling as she got dressed. She chose a short wool skirt, stockings and thick heeled shoes. She paired the bottom with a cream sweater. She tied her hair back in low pigtails. She did her make up and finished just in time to hear the breakfast bell ring.

She grabbed her jacket, scarf and gloves, rushing down to breakfast. She hated forcing herself to eat, but she had to keep up her appearance. Though she had retained her taste for meat, which Draco had to laugh at.

"Morning." Hermione smiled, taking a seat across from Ron. "Where's Harry?" She asked, using her fork to spear a few sausages.

"Him and Ginny are planning their day in the common room." Ron sighed before shoveling some eggs into his mouth. "I was actually wondering if you'd want to go to Hogsmeade with me?" Ron stammered. "You know, as a date." Ron was barely audible.

"Um, I'm actually already going out with someone today." Hermione felt her stomach drop.

"What? But I made sure that nobody else liked you." Hermione was now more angry than guilty. "Who is it?"

"A Slytherin." Hermione just wanted to piss Ron off.

"What? Why don't you just date an actual snake?" Ron snapped.

"If I wanted your opinion I would have asked." Hermione slammed down her knife and fork. "And just for your information, I wouldn't have gone out with you even if I didn't have a date." Hermione got up and stormed from the Great Hall.

"What's wrong?" Draco rushed down the Grand Staircase, rushing up to Hermione. "You look upset."

"I just didn't think I'd have to deal with an insufferable git today." Hermione crossed her arms over her chest.

"Let me guess, Weasley?" Draco looked at the approaching red head.

"How'd ya guess?" Hermione sighed.

"He's walking straight towards us." Draco shrugged. "He asked you out?"

"Then acted like no one else would even look at me when I turned him down." Hermione hissed.

"Want to be really mean?" Draco smiled evilly.

"Sure." Hermione looked up at the blonde. "What are you thinking?" Draco just pulled the girl close, kissing her softly.

"Get off her." Ron grabbed the blonde's arm, ripping him away from the girl.

"She can do whatever she wants, Weasley. Now get your hands off me." Draco glared at the red head. Ron pushed the blonde away, raising his wand to Draco's chest.

"That'll be ten points from Gryffindor and a detention, with me, today." Severus barked, appearing from the dungeons just as Ron was getting ready to hex Draco. Ron lowered his wand and turned towards the Great Hall, going to finish his breakfast. "No, Weasley, your detention starts now." Hermione held back laughter while watching Ron walk down into the dungeons, looking quite upset.

"That was fun." Hermione giggled after Snape left.

"Quite." Draco smiled. "Shall we go?" Draco asked, holding out his hand.

"I'd love to." Hermione whispered, her finger's lacing with Draco's. "I never dreamt this would ever happen." Hermione whispered as they walked out of the castle.

"Neither did I, but then again I never thought we'd be friends." Draco smiled.

"It's so beautiful out here." Hermione sighed. "I love the winter."

"What should we do today?" Draco asked as they left school grounds.

"I say we find a place to be alone." Hermione smiled.

"That'll be a hard thing to find, seeing as how Hogsmeade will be crawling with students and teachers." Draco sighed.

"We don't have to go to Hogsmeade, I know a place." Hermione stopped, smirking at the boy.

"Ok, where is it?" Draco shrugged.

"Not a hundred percent sure, trust me?" Draco nodded before kissing the girl gently. Hermione pulled the boy close, deepening the kiss as she thought about the house Demetry had taken her to. When they broke about Hermione smiled at the large manor.

"Never knew a kiss could transport people." Draco jested.

"Apparently it's all mine, so we should be alone until we go back." Hermione smiled.

"Nice." Draco nodded. Hermione giggled and led the boy into the house. She led the boy into the sitting room, taking a seat on the couch. Draco sat next to the girl, pulling her onto his lap.

"Hello." Hermione whispered coyly before kissing the boy softly. Draco went to deepen the kiss but Hermione pulled away.

"What?" Draco asked, seeing Hermione looking slightly unsure.

"I just have to know, where your loyalties are." Hermione whispered, biting her lip.

"Right now, I don't know. I don't agree with you-know-who, but I don't think Dumbledore should be completely trusted. I think he's hiding something. But right now, I'm pretty sure I'm loyal to you." Draco whispered. He leaned forward and gently kissed the girl's neck.

"Draco." Hermione whispered pulling away again.

"I'm not lying to you, Hermione, over this past month I've figured out that, if you wanted, I'd let you change me, become your mate and be loyal to you forever." Draco whispered, wrapping his arms around the girl's waist and staring her in the eye.

"Really?" Hermione whispered. Draco just nodded, smiling. Hermione smiled and leaned forward, kissing the boy deeply.

Neither knew how long they had been locked in their kiss, but they soon were laying down, Draco laying on top of the girl. His lips had just left hers, moving to her neck, when a loud crack rang through out the house. Draco jumped up and whipped out his wand, Hermione getting up after him.

"We have the house surrounded, come out with your hands up." It was the loud masculine voice of the current head of the Aurors.

"Oh dear Merlin." Hermione whispered. "You think they know?" Hermione gulped.

"I don't know, lets pretend they don't." Draco whispered.

"Yeah ok, we just found the place." Hermione took the boy's hand in hers, still scared. "Put away your wand, they might be nice if we go without fighting."

"Come out now or we'll come in after you." The voice boomed again.

"Lets go." Draco whispered, slipping his wand into his pocket. They walked out of the house, hands up as they faced about ten Aurors, most of whom were shocked by the twos presence.

"Take their wands and bind their hands. We'll take them back." Gawain Robards said, glairing at the couples.

"I'm sorry." Tonks mouthed silently as she took Hermione's wand and magically bound her hands behind her back.

"Watch it." Draco said as Dawlish roughly bound his hands.

"Why are you doing this?" Hermione asked, hoping for some pity from the head Auror.

"You'll find out." Robards growled.

Tonks grabbed Hermione's upper arm and turned in place, both of them disappearing. They reappeared in a large circular room, five different Aurors standing around the room.

"You all may leave." Robards said after appearing with a loud crack. "And make sure Lucius doesn't get to see his son."

Tonks and the other five Aurors left the room, leaving Hermione alone with the gruff and stand-offish head Auror.

"What did I do wrong? We just found that house. We didn't think it'd be that big of a deal." Hermione plead.

"You think you were brought here because of a simple breaking and entering?" Robards asked with a hollow laugh. "Idiot girl. That house is over 200 kilometers away from Hogwarts, and you just found it?"

"I was practicing apparating and got lost." Hermione felt herself shaking.

"You got lost and found the Vampire Queen's house? Convenient." Robards circled the girl, hand tightly holding his wand.

"I really didn't know." Hermione's voice cracked from fear, not of being in trouble, but of being bled to death.

"When were you born?"

"September 15, 1980." Hermione feared what he was getting at.

"Time?"

"Midnight." Hermione suddenly felt cold.

"Have you ever been approached by a vampire?" Robards asked.

"No, sir. What is this about?" Hermione hugged herself.

"I'm the one asking the questions." The Auror barked. "Are you a vampire?" Robards walked up to the girl, pushing his wand tip against the girl's neck.

"Gawain, how dare you keep me from my son!" Lucius barged into the room.

"Get out!" Robards shouted.

"What is the meaning of this, Gawain?" Dumbledore walked into the room, his blue eyes moving straight to Hermione, Robards' wand still pressed to her throat.

"You have no standing in this investigation, Albus." Robards glared.

"You have imprisoned my two head students for a magical slip up." Dumbledore roared. "They are in school and allowed accidents."

"This was no accident." Robards spat.

"Miss Granger." Dumbledore started.

"She will only lie." Robards pushed his wand harder against her neck, causing tears to well up in the girl's eyes.

"Let my students go, Robards. Or shall I get Rufus?"

Robards ground his teeth as he glair at the aged wizard. "You better watch yourself." He growled to Hermione before dropping his wand and leaving the room.

"Thank you, Headmaster, I'm really sorry." Hermione whispered.

"Of course, Miss Granger, now come, we must see to Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore smiled at Lucius, leading the man and head girl to another room. He opened the door to the room and smiled at Draco, who was sitting alone in the middle of the room.

"I was wondering how long it would take." Draco smiled at the headmaster. "Thank you, sir. Father." Draco got up and saw Hermione standing in the hall, looking slightly scared.

"Draco, what were you think-" Lucius stopped when he saw his son rush to the muggle-born, hugging her tightly.

"Are you ok?" Draco whispered.

"Draco Malfoy." Lucius glared at his son.

"Lucius, I'm sorry, but I need to get these two back to Hogwarts." Dumbledore cut off the father. Lucius pursed his lips and turned, walking away angrily. "Come on you two, we have a meeting to attend." Dumbledore turned and walked away, heading towards an elevator. Draco took the girl's hand and they followed the headmaster.

The three apparated to right outside Hogwarts grounds, after Hermione's and Draco's wands were returned, and then followed the Headmaster over the grounds and into the school. They went silently up to the headmasters office, where they were met by Severus and McGonagall.

"Severus, you'll need to remove."

"Draco knows." Hermione interrupted, falling into an armchair in front of Dumbledore's desk. "Please, let him stay."

"Alright." Dumbledore sighed, sitting down behind his desk. Draco sat down in an armchair next to Hermione.

"Now, Miss Granger, what happened? Why didn't you go to Hogsmeade?" Dumbledore asked.

"We wanted to be alone, somewhere where I didn't have to worry about someone finding out. It was my idea, I didn't realize how far away that house was." Hermione said honestly.

"How did you find that house?" Severus asked.

"It's mine, it's where I was changed." Hermione looked up at the dark professor. "We were just talking when the Aurors showed up. We didn't fight."

"You two are to remain on school grounds for the duration of the winter holidays. After that you may only go to Hogsmeade on specified weekends." Dumbledore sighed.

"Sir, I have to hunt." Hermione said.

"Yes, well, Severus will accompany you during the holidays." Severus straightened up, pursing his lips.

"Sir, I think Robards figured out who I am." Hermione whispered.

"I will deal with the ministry." Dumbledore sighed. "You two may go." Draco and Hermione got up and walked back to their rooms.

"Hermione?" Draco whispered, watching the girl curl up on her bed.

"What if the Ministry finds out? They'll bleed me to death." Hermione whispered hazily. "What if Dumbledore hadn't of shown up? We both could have gotten in so much trouble."

"Hermione." Draco whispered, walking over to the girl and sitting down on the edge of her bed.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered.

"Hey, don't be." Draco took the girl's hand in his and pulled her up. "Nothing was your fault. We both have licenses to Apparate, that house belongs to you, we had permission to leave grounds, and we are of age to use magic outside Hogwarts."

"I didn't mean to get you in trouble." Hermione whispered.

"I didn't get in that much trouble." Draco smirked.

"What about your dad?" Hermione whispered.

"Don't care." Draco smiled, caressing her cheek. "I'm loyal to you, Hermione."

"Draco, you don't know what you're asking." Hermione whispered.

"I'm not asking, the decision is yours, if you want me to be with you I will be." Draco leaned over and kissed her cheek.

Hermione laid back and pulled Draco down with her. The two stayed wrapped in each other's arm for the rest of the day. It was around eleven at night when Hermione felt a sudden need for blood. She slipped from Draco's embrace and slipped on her shoes and cloak.

"Good evening, Professor." Hermione smiled. She had left her room and found Severus walking towards her.

"Lets make this fast, Granger." Severus groaned.

Severus waited outside the Hog's Head while Hermione fed, and said nothing when she appeared next to him, dried blood on the corners of her mouth. The night was turning out to be uneventful until the student and teacher reached the gates of Hogwarts.

"My queen." Evan walked out from the shadows, appearing pale in the moonlight. "I need to talk to you."

"I don't."

"I wasn't talking to you, Severus." Evan growled.

"We'll stay where you can see us." Hermione smiled, walking up to Evan, and walking with him down the worn path, making sure she could still see her professor. "What do you need?"

"I heard you were captured by the Ministry." Evan touched the girl's cheek gently.

"I can take care of myself, thank you." Hermione snapped, rubbing her forehead.

"Do you need more blood?" Evan offered his neck. Hermione glared at the man but took his offer, biting the nape of his neck roughly.

Severus wanted to look away, but forced himself to watch as the girl fed. He almost looked away when he saw a glint of something in Evan's raised fist, it was a dagger.

"_Expelliarmus!" _Severus roared, aiming at the male vampire. Evan jumped back, the dagger falling to the ground, and bared his teeth at the professor, stalking towards him.

It took Hermione a minute to figure everything out, and by the time she did Evan had attack the potions master, both of them wrestling on the ground. She ran up to the vampire and, with strength she didn't know she had, pulled the creature off of her professor, snapping his neck as she flung him away. She crouched over the fallen vampire, seeking her fangs deep into his necks.

"What is going on?" Dumbledore rushed up to the gate, taking in the scene. Hermione pulled away from the vampire and surveyed the crowd of teacher before her eyes fell on the potions master, a bite of his own on his neck. It suddenly hit her.

"I didn't bite him." Hermione whispered. "I swear." She looked over at the dead vampire. Hermione looked back at her professors, seeing the shocked and appalled looks on most of their faces. She suddenly felt the need to run, and decided to go to the only place she had to herself. She pushed her way through the throng of teachers and ran towards the castle, rushing straight to her room.

"Hey." Draco shouted, from his room, when Hermione slammed her door shut. Hermione fell back against her door, slipping to the floor as tears streamed down her cheeks. "How'd it go?" Draco whispered walking into the room. "Hermione, what's wrong?" Draco kneeled next to the girl, pulling her into his arms.

"I killed Evan. He attacked Snape and I killed him." Hermione sobbed. "He bit Snape. All the teachers saw me feeding on Evan. They think I attacked Snape." Hermione collapsed into Draco embrace.

Draco picked up the girl and carried her to the bed. He laid down next to the girl and just held her. Hermione curled up in a ball, her body continuing to shake with sobs.


	5. Guilt

Chapter 5- Guilt

Draco walked into his room after dinner and sighed. He walked through the bathroom and found Hermione asleep in her bed. She had stayed in bed the entire day, completely lost in her own thoughts, but he was glad she finally got to sleep.

Draco watched the girl, lost at what she was dealing with. She had tried so hard not to kill anyone and, even though she was saving another, she felt like a monster. He wished he could just hold her and take away her pain. He couldn't stand seeing her cry but he knew she needed him, the only reason he went to dinner was because she was going to take a shower and told him to go.

Hermione groaned and turned in her spot, waking up. She looked over at Draco and watched him. "How was dinner?" She whispered.

"Good, Snape was there, not even a bandage. Even his classic scowl was back." Draco smirked. He slipped off his shoes and laid down next to the girl, running his hand through the her hair. "Dumbledore wanted me to tell you that Snape said you didn't attack him."

"Good." Hermione whispered.

"Why haven't you taken any of your potions?" Draco asked, spying the three filled vials on her nightstand. Hermione just looked away. "You need to feed." Draco whispered.

"Last time I fed someone got killed." Hermione mumbled.

"He was going to kill you, and then attacked Snape. You only did it to prevent him from killing your teacher." Draco stressed. "You had to do something."

"I didn't have to kill him." Hermione whispered. "I had to kill Demetry, I'll have to kill my mate to change him. But I didn't have to kill Evan."

"Hermione, you're forgetting that he was trying to kill you. He was working for you-know-who." Draco caressed her cheek.

"I know." Hermione whispered. "I know it had to be done."

"Then what's wrong, baby?" Draco whispered softly.

"He was the only other vampire I knew. He came when I was to busy to hunt. He protected me from creepy guys. He was kind of the only one I had to help me." Hermione closed her eyes.

"He's not the only one you have. You know I'm just across the bathroom when you need to feed. You know I'll protect you from anyone, and you'll always have me." Draco whispered softly, pulling her close. "And I won't try to kill you." Hermione smiled and leaned up, kissing the boy gently.

"Promise?" Hermione whispered.

"Yes." Draco smiled. "But honestly, you do need someone to protect you, and help you."

"The mate issue." Hermione whispered.

"It's important, Hermione." Draco whispered. "Once you have a mate no one will try to hurt you. Even you-know-who will back off. It's common knowledge among the dark that once a queen's transformation is complete no one can touch her."

"I don't want to kill you." Hermione sat up and hugged her knees. "I don't want anyone else to be my mate, but I also don't want to kill you."

"Hermione." Draco sighed. "I need to get a shower." He kissed her cheek and got up, walking into the bathroom.

Hermione sighed and laid back, grabbing Elizabeth's diary. She opened to a random page and began to read.

_I met Demetry tonight, he opened the door for me at a local pub and asked to join me. I completely forgot my hunger and got lost in his eyes. He's so handsome, and smart. We ended up in a room. I accidentally bit him, he knew then who I was, but he didn't run away, if anything he was intrigued. We're meeting again tomorrow._

Hermione flipped a few pages and turned, making herself more comfortable.

_I don't know what happened, I was feeding and Demetry was looking out for me. I had just left the room when I heard fighting. Demetry was on the floor, and his attacker was running. I wanted to run but I couldn't leave Demetry. He was in so much pain and I was so scared I'd lose him. I took him back to my house and laid him in my bed. He had offered to be changed before, but I was always so scared of killing him, I needed him, I loved him, he was like my older brother, and in that moment I knew that the only way to save him was to kill him. It was the sweetest blood I've ever tasted, but it was also the hardest to swallow. As soon as his heart stopped beating I sliced my wrist and let my blood drip past his cold lips. After a few seconds he took a breath and I was so relieved. When he woke up he was so happy, I was just so happy he was still with me._

Hermione looked at the closed bathroom door and sighed, before going back to the diary.

_I can't believe how much stronger I feel after I changed Demetry. When I go out I can tell who is an ally and who is an enemy, even my strength has improved. I feel more confident with Demetry at my side now that he's like me, I don't worry so much about him being attacked, because he is just as powerful as me. It's so nice being able to talk to him, I mean I was able to talk to him before, but now he really understands what I'm dealing with. Even vampires take me more seriously. If I would have known it'd be this helpful, and such a relief, I wouldn't have waited so long to change him._

Hermione shut the book and set it on her nightstand, curling up on her bed, watching the bathroom door. She didn't want to have to wait until Draco had been attacked to change him. She slipped off her bed and walked over to the bathroom door, finding it unlocked.

"Yes?" Draco was facing the fog covered mirror, wearing boxers, with a towel draped over his head. His voice was flat and reserved.

"Are you sure about this?" Hermione walked over to the boy and took the towel off his head, running her fingers through the wet blonde hair.

"You know I am." Draco turned his head, eyes closed, kissing the girl's arm softly while her finger tips ran through his hair.

"Can we at least wait for a less gloomy evening?" Hermione whispered. "Maybe when the castle is almost empty."

"I thought you were scared to kill me." Draco whispered.

"I still am, but I'd rather do it before you get attacked and I'm forced to do it. This way I am in control of it." Hermione smiled. "Besides, I'm more scared of being without you."

Draco pulled the girl close, kissing her deeply. Hermione circled her arms around the boy's neck. Draco moved to the girl's neck, lifting her to sit on the counter.

"Ugh." Hermione pulled away. "I need blood." She whispered.

"I've told you before to just take what you need." Draco whispered, caressing the girl's cheek. Hermione leaned forward and kissed the boy's neck down to his collar bone and shoulder. She wrapped her arms around Draco's waist and sunk her fangs into the boy's skin, savoring the blood that flowed over her tongue. She drank until Draco went limp in her arms. She forced herself to pull away and carried him to his bed. She went back to her room and grabbed two bottles of the blood potion. She drank one herself and gave half of another bottle to the unconscious Draco, making sure he was ok.

She sighed and changed into jeans and a tee shirt, slipping on her cloak before leaving her room. She walked down to the dungeons and found herself in front of the door to Snape's office. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. She hugged herself, hearing Snape's footsteps on the other side of the door.

"Yes?" Snape said, opening the door. "Miss Granger." He sidestepped to let the girl in, knowing what was to come. "What do you need?" He walked back to his desk and sat down, watching the girl.

"I wanted to thank you, for last night, you saved my life." Hermione stood in front of the desk, looking down at the floor.

"It'd look bad if I had allowed a student to be killed on my watch." Severus sighed.

"Yes, but I'm still thankful." Hermione whispered.

"Is there anything else?" Snape asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I just wanted to apologize, for the attack." Hermione looked up at the teacher, gulping.

"Unless you had planned for Evan to attack me, you have nothing to apologize for." Snape sighed, shuffling some papers on his desk.

"I know, but I still felt like I should." Hermione whispered. "I'll leave now."

"You need to be extra careful now, Miss Granger, every Professor knows about your nightly activities, and some aren't as understanding as other." Snape said, staring at an essay on his desk.

"Yes, sir, thank you again." Hermione nodded before leaving his office.

Hermione started walking back to her room, feeling better than she had before, knowing, personally, that Professor Snape was still the same.

She was heading up to the fourth floor when she saw the short, and slightly round, Professor Prim walking towards her, his salt and pepper hair combed over his balding head.

"Ah, Miss Granger, I was hoping to talk to you." Prim smiled at the girl, but Hermione felt uncomfortable with the man. "Lets go talk in my office, over tea." Hermione didn't want to seem rude, so she quietly followed the teacher to his office, gulping when she heard the door shut.

"Tea is unnecessary." Hermione sighed. "What did you need to discuss, Professor?"

"I should have suspected something when you knew that name of the last queen, it wasn't mentioned in the book I gave you." Prim smiled sitting down behind his desk. "When were you changed?"

"Halloween." Hermione said shortly, standing in front of the desk.

"Please, have a seat."

"I'm fine." Hermione tried to keep the contempt from her voice.

"The Ministry has noticed a rash of vampire attacks in Hogsmeade, been rather worried about the students." Prim smiled smugly.

"I assure you, I have not attacked anyone." Hermione tried to keep her answers short.

"Miss Granger, we both know that you are a danger to the students here." Prim said calmly.

"I resent that, I have never once bitten a student." Hermione was getting defensive.

"Not even Mr. Malfoy?"

"Draco and I are in a relationship, and he has always consented." Hermione took a deep breath to hold back her anger.

"Vampires have no right walking the halls of Hogwarts, Miss Granger. I'm surprised you've lasted this long." Prim sighed.

"Headmaster Dumbledore decides who may or may not walk these halls." Hermione straightened her shoulders and pursed her lips.

"I'm afraid, Dumbledore has been overruled by the Ministry." Prim smiled.

Hermione turned in her spot and walked to the door, throwing it open. She rushed from the room and ran from the classroom. She ran up two flights of stairs before stopping in front of another teacher's office. She pounded on the door, and was greeted by a very disheveled McGonagall.

"Professor Prim has gone to the Ministry, he said that they're going to kick me out." Hermione had tears pressing into her eyes.

"Miss Granger." McGonagall said softly, ushering her into the office. "While Professor Prim has gone to the Ministry, your residence here has not been decided. Headmaster Dumbledore is there as we speak, fighting for you." McGonagall touched the girl's shoulders reassuringly.

"If he loses, will they arrest me?" Hermione whispered softly.

"Dumbledore rarely loses, and if he does, I'm sure he'll give you enough time to flee." McGonagall smiled.

"Thank you, Professor." Hermione took a deep breath, smiling slightly. "I have homework." McGonagall nodded and Hermione left, walking slowing up to her room.

She slipped into her room then sighed, Draco was still asleep across the bathroom, and mentally she was drained. She changed into her night shirt and walked over to Draco's room, slipping into bed with him. She felt Draco's arms snake around her waist and pull her close. Hermione just smiled and slipped into a peaceful sleep.

Now remember, my lovely readers, I need those reviews. without them I get sad, and a sad writer a writer not wanting to post new chapters. So come on, I need reviews, or else I won't post...and the next chapter is the steamy one!!!


	6. Companion

WARNING: This chapter is a little erotic. Enjoy!

Chapter 6- Companion

Hermione and Draco walked, hand in hand, back to their rooms after the Christmas Eve feast. They ended up in Draco's room, laying on his bed.

"You seem distracted." Draco whispered.

"I'm just worried." Hermione sighed, snuggling into Draco's embrace. "Prim keeps staring at me during meals."

"He wouldn't try anything as long as Dumbledore is around." Draco said reassuringly.

"I know." Hermione whispered. "I'm hungry." She sighed absent-mindedly.

"You going to go hunt?" Draco sighed.

"Actually, I was thinking it was a good night to go further with us." Hermione smiled, kissing the boy gently.

"Go on." Draco smirked, kissing the girl back.

"Draco, it's been almost two months since I was with anybody, and I'm really kind of needy, if you understand." Hermione groaned.

Draco pushed the girl to the bed, kissing her roughly as his hands busied themselves with the buttons of her blouse.

"Draco." Hermione pushed the boy away, smiling softly. "I don't want that now, first I want to complete my change. That is, only if you still want to." She whispered.

"Of course I still want to." Draco smiled, kissing the girl softly.

"Ok, then." Hermione pushed the boy onto his back, removing his shirt first. She kissed the boy deeply, running her hand through his hair. Draco took a deep breath as Hermione's teeth grazed the nape of his neck. She took a deep breath before sinking her fangs into the boy's neck. Draco gasped but relaxed as he felt himself grow weak.

Hermione pulled away when she felt the boy's heart stop. She sat up and bit her own arm, letting the blood flow into Draco's mouth. She pulled her arm away a moment later and stared at the boy.

She sat and watched the boy for what felt like days, but was only a matter of hours. She thought about what she had just done and for some reason felt almost relieved. It was late at night when Draco woke up, smiling at the girl.

"Hey." Draco smiled. He sat up and kissed the girl softly.

"I love you." Hermione whispered, staring into the boy's silver eyes. "I need you."

"I love you too, Hermione." Draco ran a hand through the girl's hair, smiling at her gently. "And I'm not going anywhere."

Hermione laid back down and Draco followed, laying on his side and kissing the girl deeply. Hermione pulled the boy on top of her, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Within minutes Hermione was topless and both were completely lost in each other. Draco kissed down the girl's neck, rubbing her chest roughly.

"Oh, Draco." Hermione moaned. Draco moved and stood up, pulling the girl with him. He kissed her gently and undid her jeans, pushing them to the floor. Hermione kicked the pants away, her hands moving to Draco's belt.

"No." Draco whispered. "Not yet." He slid his hands up the girl's back and undid her bra, slipping it off. He kissed down her neck and chest, spending a few minutes on each of her nipples. He wrapped his arms around the girl's waist, laying her down on his bed.

"Uh." Hermione moaned softly as Draco began kissing down her stomach, seductively dipping his tongue in her belly button. He stopped his assault of kiss at her smooth mound, gently breathing on the hot flesh as he took in the exotic scent. He snaked out his tongue, slowly licking the swollen lips.

Draco looked up at Hermione and marveled at the sight. Hermione's eyes were screwed shut and her cheeks were flushed. She was biting her bottom lip, attempting to hold back moans of pleasure. He continued to watch her as he slipped his middle finger into her hot tunnel. He lower his head and took her sensitive button into his mouth licking and sucking as his finger tried to find her sensitive spot.

"DRACO!!!" Hermione yelled as Draco's finger slid across her most sensitive spot. The mix, of his finger massaging her G-spot and his tongue and teeth gentle mix assault on her clit, caused her to see stars. She couldn't help wiggling under him as his skilled touches brought her over the edge.

Draco waited for Hermione's wave's of orgasm to subside before he kissed back up her body, kissing her lips passionately.

"You're amazing, absolutely perfect." Hermione whispered, breathing labored and eyes still shut.

"And you're the only one who will get to benefit from my talent." Draco whispered, laughing at the girl's large smile.

"I love you, Draco Malfoy." Hermione smiled, fingers dancing over his belt.

"I love you too, Hermione Granger." Draco slid off the bed and undid his belt, pushing his jeans and boxers to the floor. Hermione sat up on her elbows and smiled. She beckoned the boy to her and Draco obliged. He slid on top of the girl, kissing her deeply as his erect member slipped between her legs.

"I need you." Hermione moaned, arching herself against the boy. Draco kissed the girl deeply as he entered her.

"Oh God." Draco moaned against the girl's lips. He moved against her, slowly at first before gently speeding up. The couple's lips were locked together as they're bodies moved in perfect sync. They both were so enthralled in each other's bodies that they didn't know how long it was before they both climaxed together.

After a while they found themselves under the sheets of Draco's bed, Hermione wrapped in Draco's strong arms. They were kissing gently, holding each other tightly.

"I so needed that." Hermione smiled, nuzzling against the nape of Draco's neck, leaving gentle kisses on the hot flesh.

"I'm glad I could help." Draco chuckled.

"Oh, you did more than help." Hermione leaned up and kissed the boy softly. "I love you, Draco Malfoy, and I'm looking forward to forever."

"I love you too, Hermione." Draco smiled, "My queen."

"Draco." Hermione blushed.

"You're absolutely beautiful." Draco ran his hand through Hermione's hair, staring into her eyes. Hermione blushed a deeper shade of red. "It's a little past midnight; Merry Christmas, my love."

"Merry Christmas," Hermione smiled. "But, Drakey, I'm sleepy." Hermione pouted.

"You are the only one who can call me that." Draco leaned down and kissed the girl. He slipped out of his bed and slipped on a clean pair of boxers, grabbing a large tee shirt for Hermione.

"You mind if I just sleep here?" Hermione smiled, slipping on the over-sized shirt.

"My bed is always open to you." He slipped into the bed and pulled the girl close, her back against his chest. He kissed up her neck to her ear, whispering a gentle, "I love you."

"I love you too." Hermione whispered, pulling Draco's arms tighter around her, and slipping off into a peaceful sleep. Draco slipped off to sleep after the girl.

After a few hours the couple was woken up by an owl scratching at the window. Draco groaned and slipped out of the bed. Hermione pulled the sheets close and watched the boy.

"Who's it from?" Hermione whispered, rubbing her eyes.

"It's the Daily Prophet." Draco said softly. "But I don't get the Prophet." He sat back down on his bed and opened the paper.

"You think someone sent it to you?" Hermione whispered.

"Yeah, kind of obvious now." Draco held up the paper and showed Hermione the front page. The headline was circled in red.

"Ministry to pay large reward for information on new vampire queen." Hermione read. "Prim." She sighed.

"What?" Draco cocked an eyebrow at the tired girl curled up in his bed.

"The day after Snape got attacked Prim caught me in the hallway and asked to talk to me. He said that I had no right to be here, and that the Ministry was trying to get me expelled or something. But of course Dumbledore prevented that. I'm guessing this is Prim's way of threatening me." Hermione sat up and hugged her knees to her chest.

"I can have my dad keep his ears open and keep people chasing false leads." Draco offered.

"No, I don't want to get your father involved." Hermione sighed.

"It was just a thought." Draco leaned back against the headboard, reading the article. "Dumbledore is crying for understanding. That, calling for the death of the new queen, whose existence hasn't even been confirmed, is premature and unnecessary."

"They don't mention anything about who they suspect, do they?" Hermione asked, laying her head on Draco's shoulder.

"Nope, only says that she would have been born September 15th, and would be seventeen by now." Draco scanned the article. "And the Ministry promises that security at Hogwarts will be tightened, but that, so far this year, no student has been attacked."

"It might be easier if I just leave school." Hermione whispered.

"If you leave the Ministry will know it's you, for sure." Draco set down the paper and turned to the girl. "Besides, we can't leave the school without at least one head student, and I'm not letting you go alone." Hermione sighed and rubbed her forehead. "How about we don't stress over it right now? It is Christmas." Draco slipped out of the bed and threw the paper into his fireplace. Next to the fireplace, stacked neatly on Draco's desk, stood a few boxes and bags, decorated mainly in green.

Hermione slipped out of the bed and walked through the bathroom to her room, finding a letter on her bed next to her Daily Prophet. Hermione opened the letter and read it out loud.

"_Dear Hermione, your father and I have an abundance of news to share with you. First of all you're going to be a big sister, I'm two month pregnant. It was a shock to both your father and I, but we are both so happy. To add to the great news, your father got a teaching job over in America. He starts next fall, so we'll need to move during the spring. We both know that you will want to stay in England so we'll put yourself into storage so you can have it after Hogwarts. We'll put both your Christmas gift and your Graduation gift, both money for the future, into your account so you have something to live off of. Your father and I both hope to see you before we move, but if we don't, remember we love you._" Hermione finished there and tossed the letter onto her bed.

"Hermione." Draco whispered.

"I'm fine." Hermione snapped, crossing her arms over her chest. Draco walked over to the girl and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, kissing the top of her head.

"Talk to me." Draco whispered.

"I wasn't planned, they never wanted me, they never even wanted a girl. And ever since this last summer, they've been having me pack my stuff, telling me that once I graduate I need to find my own place. Now Harry and Ron won't even look at me because I'm going out with you, no Gryffindors will. McGonagall even approached me the other day, asking about our relationship. I bet if she could she would move my room to the other side of the building so we couldn't see each other so much." Hermione took a deep breath.

"Your parents are fools to not want you." Draco whispered. "You are beautiful and intelligent, any parents dream. As for the wonder twins, you already know my opinion. They should honestly be slapped for the way they've treated you."

"Draco." Hermione whispered.

"I mean it, they took advantage of your friendship, treated you like their personal homework machine. And now that you've chosen to date someone they don't like they refuse to even speak to you. They are selfish and don't deserve your kindness." Draco stepped in front of the girl and touched her cheek.

"This Christmas is sucking." Hermione mumbled.

"I can turn it around for you." Draco pulled the girl to him, kissing her softly. "Come on, I have gifts for you."

"What?" Hermione whispered. "We've only been dating for about a week."

"Yeah, but we've been fooling around for two months." Draco shrugged. "I felt like it was proper." He smiled as he ran a few fingers through her hair.

"You're sweet." Hermione whispered.

"You're my girlfriend, I need to be sweet to you." Draco smiled, his fangs showing. "Well, I guess you are more than my girlfriend."

"Really?" Hermione's cheeks turned a light pink.

"Of course." Draco pulled the girl close, kissing her softly. "As of last night, you became more important to me than anything else."

"Draco." Hermione whispered, hugging the boy tighter.

"Come on, I want you to open your gifts." Draco laced his fingers with Hermione's pulling her back towards his room.

"Draco." Hermione didn't budge. "I don't need gifts." Draco rolled his eyes and picked the girl up, carrying her to his room and setting her on his bed.

"I know you don't need gifts, but I wanted to get you some nice things." Draco walked over to the small stack of gifts and picked up a few of the boxes. "Now, open."

Hermione crossed her legs, sighing as she untied the ribbon. "When did you have time to do all this?"

"Not important." Draco shrugged.

"It's beautiful." Hermione whispered. She stood up and lifted the item from the box. "Where did you find this?" Hermione stared at the front cover of the first edition _Hogwarts, a History_.

"Do you like it?" Draco smirked.

"I love it." Hermione ran her hand over the worn leather cover.

"I'm glad." Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione's shoulder, kissing her neck softly. "But that's not all." He snapped and a jewelry box appeared on his bed.

"What's this?" Hermione asked, picking up the box.

"Open it." Draco whispered. Hermione bit her lip as she opened the box.

"It's spectacular." Hermione whispered, holding up the necklace. The pendant was a thin, but long, crystal, dangling from a platinum chain. "I love it." Hermione smiled, slipping it around her neck. She walked up to a mirror and touched the necklace.

"I bought it as soon as I saw it, I knew I wanted to give it to the perfect girl. It was made by elves, the crystal took over a century to form." Draco whispered, walking up to the girl and touched the necklace. "It looks even more perfect on you."

"Drakey." Hermione blushed, taking his hands in hers.

"Yes, Mione." Draco smiled, leaning down to kiss the girl softly. He deepened the kiss, hands sliding around her waist.

"You're amazing." Hermione gasped, Draco's new fangs scrapping against the soft skin of her neck. Draco nipped at the supple skin of Hermione's neck, while pinning her against the wall, and pushing up her shirt.

Okie...so, I hope you enjoyed reading this, I know I enjoyed writing it. But remember, review, Review, REVIEW!!! Or else no chapter 7!


	7. The Ministry Steps In

Thanks for all the reviews, keep them coming...and feel free to make suggestions for where this could go...they are really useful!!!

Chapter 7- The Ministry Steps In

Hermione woke up in Draco's bed, it was the first of February, Hermione hadn't slept alone since Christmas.

The return of students, at the beginning of January, brought a new hatred for the couple. Hermione had been exiled from the Gryffindor house table, which caused her to stop attending meals. Draco didn't care, and spent his meals with the girl.

"How'd it go?" Draco watched as Hermione exited from the Hog's head. It was earlier than the two's usual feeding time, but they both had a lot of homework and wanted to feed before.

"I found a guy who wanted to die, gave him a peaceful end." Hermione sighed. "I know I shouldn't kill, but he was in so much pain."

"In that situation, it's not wrong." Draco took the girl's hand, squeezing it gently as they walked back towards the castle.

"I'm so tired of Prim's treatment. He hates me. I swear he changes my test sheets so I fail, purposely loses my homework, and ignores me in class." Hermione groaned as she rubbed her arms.

"He does ignore you, and it's not fair. But what can you do? Dumbledore is already looking into it." Draco sighed.

"Yeah, I know. It's just wearing a little thin." Hermione sighed, taking out her wand and whispering an incantation as they approached the Hogwarts gates. "What's that?" Hermione whispered as they approached the school, seeing a mass of people walking up the stairs and into the school.

"Come on." Draco whispered, dropping the girl's hand and sprinting towards the school, Hermione following just as quickly. They stopped, panting, just inside the Oak Doors, watching Snape, McGonagall, and Dumbledore, arguing with a group of Aurors, Lucius Malfoy, and other official looking wizards.

"Professors." Hermione whispered.

"Ah, Miss Granger." Gawain Robards smirked at the girl. He pulled out a roll of parchment and cleared his throat. "By order of the Minister of Magic, Hermione Jean Granger is to be detained in a solitary ward at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injury, until it is proven that she is not a threat to wizards or muggles. If such proof cannot be provided after thirty days, she will be locked in Azkaban until the Dementors Kiss can be administered. Authorized by Rufus Scrimgeour, Minister of Magic." Gawain smiled as he read.

"What?" Hermione mumbled. "You have no proof I harmed a soul."

"Actually, Miss Granger, earlier this evening someone witnessed you murder a Julian Dynex." Gawain rolled the parchment back up. "Don't make us do this the hard way, Miss Granger." His eyes twinkled as his Aurors took out their wands.

"Headmaster?" Hermione whispered, taking a step back as her own hand tightened on her wand. Dumbledore shook his head.

Draco stared at his father, searching for a sign of a plan. After a few minutes his father dropped his gaze, signaling defeat. "I'll figure out a way to save you." Draco whispered.

"Hand over your wand and we can get moving." Gawain held out his hand. Hermione closed her eyes and held out her wand, feeling her heart sink into her stomach as it was ripped out of her hand. "Boys." Two Aurors stepped forward, roughly grabbing her arms.

"Ow." Hermione called as she was yanked towards the door.

Draco watched as Hermione hung her head in defeat, giving into the two men that dragged her from the castle. Gawain smiled as he followed the Aurors, which only left Draco enraged.

"How can you let them take her?" Draco turned on his heals, yelling at the Headmaster. "They're going to kill her and you gave in without a fight!"

"Draco." Severus hissed.

"Severus, it is quite alright. Draco, I understand you're angry at a lot of people right now. We will talk tomorrow, but for now, you need to be." Dumbledore sighed at the boy.

Draco shook his head and stormed up the marble staircase. Lucius followed his son, trying to understand the young blonde.

"Why are you following me?" Draco turned and yelled at his father when he reached the seventh floor.

"Watch your tounge, my son. Your frustration is no excuse for that tone." Lucius straightened his shoulders, gaining a few inches that kept him taller than his son.

"What did you need, father?" Draco spoke through gritted teeth.

"We should go to your room." Lucius sighed. Draco turned on his heal and led his father to his room. "I would expect your room to be cleaner." Lucius sighed as he looked around his son's room.

"I've been busy, father." Draco whispered.

"With Granger?" Lucius sighed.

"Yes, father, with _Hermione_. I love her, and you can't change that. Blood is no longer an issue." Draco threw off his cloak, enraged at his father.

"It's true then?" Lucius cocked one of his silver eyebrows. "She's the new queen."

"And she changed me." Draco barked.

"What?"

"Christmas Eve, it was my choice." Draco rubbed his forehead.

"Elizabeth was right." Lucius sighed.

"What?" Draco stopped in his tracks and looked at his father.

"Elizabeth, the last queen, met you when you were younger. She told me that you were meant to be with the next queen." Lucius sighed. "I need to get back, walk with me." Draco took a deep breath but nodded, leading his father from his room.

They walked silently from the castle and across the Hogwarts lawns to the gates. Draco watched as his father disappeared and took another deep breath, leaning against the gates as he thought about Hermione. He didn't know what he could do, but he knew he couldn't do anything by himself.

"The queen is in trouble." Draco was shaken from his thoughts by the sudden appearance of three men and two women in front of him.

"How?" Draco whispered as he straightened his shoulders.

"We are the queen's council, always have been. We were chosen by the first queen and has been connected to the queen since then." On of the men said, he was a tall man with long, dirty blonde hair that was tied back. "My name is Arman."

"I'm Elyssa." A slender, young looking brown haired woman said softly.

"Manuel." A man said in a Spanish accent, he had very sharp features, and carried himself in a very upper class manner.

"Tabitha." A girl said, she looked as if she was the youngest, couldn't have been a day over twenty-eight.

"Kane," said the tallest of the group, who was a very tall, and well built black man, who looked around suspiciously. Draco guessed him to be a body guard for the group.

"Hermione has been taken by the Ministry. She being locked up, and will eventually be taken to Azkaban to be killed." Draco whispered.

"What happened?" Tabitha asked.

"Everything was fine until we went to her house, the Ministry caught us there and after talking to Hermione they figured out who she was. That night a vampire, Evan, attempted to kill her and was stopped by a teacher. Evan attacked the teacher and Hermione killed Evan. Unfortunately, all the teachers knew who she was after that. We suspect that our Defense teacher was working with the Ministry to build a case against her. We came back tonight, after feeding, and the Ministry was here." Draco sighed.

"Where are they holding her?" Manuel asked.

"St. Mungo's Hospital." Draco said.

"There's still time." Arman whispered.

"You can save her?" Draco's eyes shot open as he perked up.

"Us, no. But we know who can." Elyssa said.

"Meet us at the Hog's Head in a week, come alone." Arman watched the young boy.

"Thank you, thank you all." Draco whispered. "Is there anything I can do?"

"No!" Manuel snapped. "You need to stay as far under the radar as possible. We don't need to give the Ministry a reason to suspect you. The last thing we need is our queen heart broken because her mate was imprisoned."

"Ok." Draco sighed. "Thank you."

Okie...so, I hope you enjoyed reading this, I know I enjoyed writing it. But now you need to do your part, I need all of your reviews!!!


	8. Hallow

Chapter 8- Hallow

Hermione groaned as she watched the two Aurors leave the room. She was drained, literally. Cuts lined her sides where they drained her, collecting the blood. They did this ritual every few hours, trying to prevent Hermione from gaining enough strength to rip off her bonds. As each drop of blood left her the hallow feeling in her chest grew, leaving her cold and numb.

It had been a week and Hermione had given up on any chance of rescue. Her eyes burns as she teared up as Draco crossed her mind. She would give anything to see him again, to have his arms around her. But most of all she just wanted to go back to Hogwarts.

She shut her eyes trying to relax or at least fall asleep when she heard the door creek open. Her breath caught in her throat, afraid of what was to come. The opening of that door never brought good news.

"Not even a window, that's cruel." A man whispered.

"Or anything else, she's chained to the floor like a dog, not even a blanket." A second man hissed.

"Who's there?" Hermione whispered, her voice scratchy and her body trembling.

"We're only here to help you, our queen. We were sent by your council to rescue you." The first man whispered. He kneeled next to the girl, ripping the binds from her arms and legs.

"People are coming, we need to hurry. You get her out of here, and I'll go get her wand." The second man whispered.

"Can you stand?" The first man asked. Hermione nodded and stood up, just to fall back down.

"Hurry." The second man hissed. Before Hermione could try to stand again the first man scooped her into his arms and held her tightly.

Hermione woke up in a different room, it wasn't her bedroom, but it wasn't St. Mungo's. She was laying on her stomach, head resting on a scratchy pillow. Her back was exposed, and felt slightly wet. She sat up and held a blanket to her chest, looking around the room.

"You're awake." Tabitha smiled. Kane leaned against the only door, watching Hermione.

"Where am I?" Hermione whispered.

"The Hog's Head." Arman whispered. "We are the queen's council, your council. We were called by Draco and he told us about what happened. We sent Darien and Sean to save you. That was yesterday."

"I'm so hungry." Hermione whispered.

"Here, take as much as you need." Elyssa pulled back her long hair, offering Hermione her neck. Hermione didn't hesitate to lean forward and bite the girl's neck. Hermione pulled away after a few minutes. She was still hungry but she didn't want to drain the other girl.

"Did you need more, my queen?" Arman asked. Hermione nodded and Arman cocked his head to the side. Hermione licked her lips and leaned against the man, biting his neck. Blood flowed into her mouth and Hermione drank. She didn't want to stop but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Draco." Hermione whispered as the blonde walked into the room.

"Hermione." Draco dropped the bag he was carrying and ran up to the girl, hugging her tightly.

"Ah." Hermione cried out in pain and Draco pulled away.

"What happened to your back?" Draco asked.

"They dragged me into a room, I was blindfolded and they bound my arms from the ceiling, lifting me off the ground. I heard curtains open and my back felt like it was fire." Hermione whispered.

"I'm guessing they didn't give you anything to eat." Draco said, running his hand trough the girl's hair.

"No blood or food. I was just kept in a cold room tied to the floor. They cut me daily for some reason."

"They might have been trying to weaken you enough so you'd be killed by the sun." Draco guessed.

"If they wanted to kill you they would have bleed you dry all at once." Manuel whispered. "And since you weren't as weak as they thought were only able to burn you a little." He finished.

"What's in the bag?" Kane growled, foot pushing against the bag Draco had dropped.

"I brought Hermione some clothes and some healing potions, just in case." Draco said. "Including a burn one."

"Could you?" Hermione asked.

"Of course." Draco stood up and grabbed his bag, retrieving a small bottle. He took a seat behind the girl and Hermione hugged a pillow to her still bare chest. She had to hold back a scream as the potion covered her burns. After a few minutes the pain subsided and her back felt warm.

"Thank you." Hermione whispered.

"Anything for you." Draco whispered. He kissed her shoulder and handed her a shirt.

"Did they get my wand back?" Hermione asked the council as she slipped on her shirt.

"Sean was running from a group of wizards, the wand got hit was some curse and exploded." Elyssa explained.

"Oh." Hermione whispered.

"Kane, Darien and Sean can escort you to London." Arman said.

"It's ok, I just want to go back to Hogwarts." Hermione whispered.

"That might not be safe." Tabitha said.

"Dumbledore said he'd keep you safe. He's been talking to the Ministry for the past week, trying to get you." Draco said to the girl. "He's waiting at the gate with an invisibility cloak."

"Darien, Sean and I will go with you until you're in the castle and safe." Kane said, eyes meeting Hermione's. Hermione just nodded. She stood up and slipped on a pair of jeans and shoes Draco had brought.

"We'll be staying here until you decide to leave." Manuel said as Hermione slipped on her jacket.

"Thank you all." Hermione smiled before leaving the room, Kane behind her. She opened the door and was met with two men, she guessed Sean and Darien.

The group of five left the Hog's Head and walked silently back to the school. Draco held the girl's hand, gently rubbing the top of her hand with his thumb. They approached the school gates and saw a second man with Dumbledore.

"Hermione." Dumbledore smiled. "Great news." Kane, Sean, and Darien stood behind Hermione and Draco as they talked with Dumbledore and what looked to be the Minister of Magic.

"Miss Granger, I'm very sorry, the order that put you away this past week was a complete forgery. It's taken a while but Gawain, and the two Aurors who imprisoned you are currently in Azkaban." The Minister smiled. "I've released a statement to the Daily Prophet saying that the accusations that you are a vampire are false and that everything was based on a simple mistaken apparition."

"Thank you, Minister." Hermione smiled. "But."

"Miss Granger, please, I do not care one way or the other. Dumbledore has assured me that you are no threat to anyone, and I have no reason to doubt that." The Minister winked at the girl. "Now, I'm off to see to someone about a Fire whisky and a room for the night." The Minister nodded at the girl before walking down the worn path to Hogsmeade.

"Thank you, Headmaster." Hermione smiled.

"Of course." Dumbledore smiled. "And Kane, since Miss Granger's wand has been damaged she needs to go buy another. I have made an appointment for her tomorrow, after sunset, to see Ollivander in London. Could you escort her?"

"Of course, Headmaster."

"Good, good. We shall see you tomorrow night." Dumbledore nodded.

"Thank you." Hermione smiled at her body guards before following Dumbledore back to the castle.

By the time Hermione got back to her room she was dead tired. She slipped off her clothes and pulled on an over-sized shirt, laying down in Draco's bed.

"I missed you." Draco whispered, slipping into the bed next to the girl.

"I missed you too. I was so scared I was never going to see you again." Hermione whispered, curling up against Draco's chest.

"I wanted to go after you, but your council thought it was a bad idea. I couldn't stop thinking about you though." Draco whispered, gently caressing the girl's cheek. "I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too." Hermione whispered, leaning up and kissing the boy softly. Draco pulled the girl closer to him and deepened the kiss. Hermione pulled away, tears clouding her eyes.

"What's wrong, baby?" Draco asked softly.

"I've been reading Elizabeth's diary, learning about powers I'm suppose to develop. One of which is the ability to read minds. And I think I did." Hermione whispered.

"You think." Draco whispered, running his fingers through her hair.

"The Auroras were at the door, laughing. It was confusing, all of a sudden I saw myself in a different room, on a dirty mattress and they were just staring at me, I was so scared. They were about to do something when I was pulled back to reality. When I came back they were just staring at me." Hermione whispered softly.

"They didn't do anything to you, did they?" Draco asked.

"They were going to. The day before I was saved I woke to find them undoing their pants. But there was a knock on the door, I heard your dad shouting at some people. They both left and didn't come back until they came to cut me." Hermione sighed.

"You should have somebody take care of those two, sneak into Azkaban and teach them a lesson." Draco said, protectively wrapping his arms around Hermione's waist.

"Draco?" Hermione whispered as she curled up in his arms.

"Yes, my love." Draco whispered gently.

"No one else can have me- mentally, physically, emotionally, sexually." Hermione mumbled.

"And you're the only one who can have me, my dear." Draco smiled, leaning down to kiss the girl softly. "Now get some sleep, baby." Hermione nodded and laid her head against the boy's chest, listening to his slow heartbeat.


End file.
